


Look Me In The Eyes And Tell Me I'm Wrong

by J3nnLan394



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Smut, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3nnLan394/pseuds/J3nnLan394
Summary: Sometime's a little alcohol helps express how you really feel.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Look Me In The Eyes And Tell Me I'm Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so excited to share my first fanfic with ya'll, so please leave a comment below and be nice (: I hope ya'll enjoy, and let me know if you want to see more! P.S I'm sorry in advance for any grammar issues!
> 
> *I do not own any characters*

Misty Day had been back for 1 year and 3 months now. She still remembers the day Mallory saved her from hell. For the first 9 months she slept with Cordelia in her room, some nights she'd wake up screaming. The supreme would hold her until she would eventually calm down and fall asleep in her arms. They would wake up tangled in each other’s embrace. The swamp witch always knew she had a thing for the supreme but didn't know how bad she had it. She would often wonder if Cordelia felt the same. She would catch the supremes eye's wondering on her body, seeing Cordelia bite her lips at times and as soon as she was caught looking she'd look away fast trying to act like she was doing something else. It was the day she started having sex dreams about her that she thought having her own room would suppress her thoughts but 6 months later and those thoughts never died.

It was spring break at the academy, a small 2 week break for the girls to visit family at home, leaving the supreme and her council alone. Misty, Zoe, Madison, and Queenie all sat in the living room while Cordelia had just gotten back from a conference in LA, and was in her office taking care of things. It was around 6 pm when Madison pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"Let's drink up bitches, we have the house to ourselves." She passed everyone a glass as the bottle went around. On her second glass of wine Misty started to feel a little liquid courage.

“Ya'll want to play a game?"

" Like what swampy? Truth or dare so I can dare you tell everyone you're head over for our supreme, yeah no, we already know."  
Misty face flushed over.

" Damn Madison! You don't have to be so rude about it!" Zoe said as she lightly smacked her arm.  
Queenie lent over towards Misty

" Don't listen to her."

" No no, she's right. I'm in love with her." she said as she watched everyone's reaction. 

" I knew it, I freaking knew it!" Zoe shouted pouncing on Misty for a hug. " Wait! Does she know?"  
Misty sighed "I don't know, I'm still wondering if she feels the same."

"Oh I Think she does" Queenie said smiling.

"You should tell her Mist."

"I don't even know where to begin Zo."

"You just need to get her drunk and seduce her." Madison blankly stated winking at Zoe. 

"Anyways I'm bored in this stupid house, let's go to the club."

"I'm down." Queenie said as she stood up to get her things.  
Zoe turned to Misty "Want to come?"

"Nah, thanks anyway but I'm gonna go to bed."

"Not your own bed" Madison winking at Misty  
Misty's cheeks were flushed.

"Oh shut up Madison, let's go!"

As Madison was walking out the door she turned to Misty. 

"Don't be good swampy" She said winking, turning on her heel and shutting the door behind her. Misty just got up, grabbed the bottle of wine and started from the bottle.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dangling the bottle in her left hand as her right fiddled with the clothes in her closet, Misty was feeling a little too good when she saw a red number. Pulling it out she thought about what Queenie said to her. She thought about all the times she caught Cordelia staring at her. "Could she feel the same?" She felt a wave of emotions pass through her. She put the outfit on and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She started walking down the academy halls towards Cordelia's office wearing a red lacy lingerie. It began with a strapless upper half and hugged all the way down to her upper thighs, over that she had a red silky robe on, not tied in the front.  
Cordelia was sitting at her desk going through paperwork, hair down and glasses on. She was so focused into her work she didn't see Misty standing in the doorway.

"Cordelia" 

Cordelia looked up, in shocked of what she was seeing in front of her, who she was seeing in front of her, she jumped out of her seat to stand.

"Misty! What are you doing?!"  
Misty slowly started walking towards her, eyes staring in Cordelia's. 

"I've seen the way you look at me Miss Cordelia" Slowly getting closer to the supreme, Cordelia was lost at words. 

"I I I" Cordelia barely getting a word out. 

"I've seen ya eyes trace all over my body, over my lips." Misty rounding the desk, Cordelia slowly sat down in her chair, mouth slightly open, her eyes never leaving Misty's.

"I see that you want me." Slowly straddling Cordelia, she reached up taking her glasses off and putting them on the desk. 

"Now look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong."  
No words were necessary. Cordelia's hands reached around Misty's neck pulling her in for a heated kiss. Soft lips collided with another as She picked up Misty in one swoop moment making her moan against her lips. Throwing everything off the desk, she placed her on top breaking the kiss, and looking into blue lustful eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

Misty started working on Cordelia's blouse buttons when the supreme transmuted them into her room pinning her against the door. She quickly had her lips back on Misty, working her way down her neck.

"ohhhh" Misty quivering on each touch. 

Smirking against Misty’s lips, she turned her towards the bed and slowly walked her back taking her robe and lingerie off along the way. She stopped as they hit the bed behind their thighs to admire Misty’s naked body glowing by the moonlight. She knew Misty had been drinking, she could taste the wine off her lips. But it was too late to turn back, she had this feeling inside that couldn’t be ignored anymore.  
Misty grabbed each side of the Supremes blouse and ripped it open sending buttons falling to the ground making Cordelia’s eyes grow darker with lust. As her shirt fell, she reached down to take her pants off when Misty moved her hands over hers to stop. 

“Let me.”  
Pants along with panties were on the floor.  
The swamp witch slowly sliding her hands up the smooth tight stomach reaching around to unlatch the last thing standing between them. She then laid back on the bed as Cordelia followed her colliding their lips together again.  
Misty moved her arms around her neck as she deepened the kiss sliding her tongue in, making Cordelia moan. She stopped to look at Misty, making sure she didn’t see any signs of regret. Instead she saw hungry eyes looking back.

“Don’t stop.” She whispers.

Starting at her lips, down to her neck, nibbling and sucking on sensitive spots making Misty moans grow louder. She moved her hands into the blonde hair, as the woman on top made her way down, kissing and licking on the way. Licking her inner thighs, Cordelia looked up to see the young girl coming apart.  
“Oh how beautiful this woman was in front of her” She thought to herself.  
She finally put her out of her misery, licking between her folds and sucking lightly on her bundle of nerves. Misty started squirming and moaning out her name. 

“Coooorrrrdeeeellllliiiaaaa!!!!”

She sped up the pace flickering her tongue fast making the woman’s legs shake. 

“I want all of youuuu.” Misty moaned out.  
Knowing exactly what she wanted, pulled herself up looking into her eyes, she pushed 2 fingers inside. 

“yyyeeesssss!!” 

Setting a steady pace, the bed was starting to shake as she moved her tongue and lips around Misty’s neck. She was close. 

“Oh my god!” Misty squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Open your eyes beautiful, I want to see what I’m doing to you.”  
Her eyes opened, looking back into the supremes as she came hard. 

“Oh my god yeeeeeeesssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!”  
Cordelia smiled as she kissed the swamp witches forehead while she was coming down from her high.

“I love you” Misty was looking up to see if what she just heard was really reality.

“I love you soo…..” Misty didn’t let her finish as she pulled her down into a kiss. 

“I love you too, so much.” Misty said as she flipped them over to where she was now straddling the older woman. 

“My turn” she said smirking

The End................Maybeeeeee?


End file.
